Ghost's Goodbye of his last Lullaby
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Sasuke woke from his tiring sleep to see Naruto there by his hospital bed after their mission. Yet what he doesn’t know is that Naruto is long gone but only his ghost remains just to say good bye to him for the last time before his time is up.


**Title: Ghost's Good-bye of his last Lullaby**

**By: Kyubbi-Emo-Sama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and also the song called Dearest either. **

**Warnings: Yoai (boyxboy) also some OOC's too!!!!**

**Summary: Sasuke woke from his tiring sleep to see Naruto there by his hospital bed after their mission. Yet what he doesn't know is that Naruto is long gone but only his ghost remains just to say good bye to him for the last time before his time is up.

* * *

**

So much snow that drizzled down from the dark heavens as saddens lingers from all around. So many tears that were still dripping down from many who knew him yet there was nothing to do anymore. It was supposed to be simple mission to accompany a villager to Suna. Yet they never did make it in time because of those who stood in the way. Blood was shed in that time clasp yet the five never stood together as they were supposed to because one was gone. Instead it was only four who made it to the gates of Suna as one lay dead in the arms of his sensei as another was being carried by the other member from his unconscious state as the villager happily made it to his home.

There was to be smiles when they returned from their mission yet they received nothing but bitter tears of those who cared for this boy. Many would be cheering in their back of their cruel minds seeing that the demon was gone from their village. Tsunade who now stood in front of the window where her **_'son'_** once stood before his team left to the mission whom he was chosen by her own opinion to be the next Hokage of this village. But, death had chosen to take him away when she barely told him that he would be training to be the next sixth Hokage when he would return. The funeral ceremony was to be when his team mate would wake from his conscious sleep that now had passed three days since that day.

Sakura each few minutes she had would come to her team mate that was still in deep sleep silently whimper for the one who had long last have left them. She would see a silent tear come down his pale skin before she wiped it away with her kerchief. Kakashi would silently sit with his student knowing he had to wait for him to wake to this cruel world where the one he called wasn't there for him but only in his fateful memories. The clock strikes two in the morning as the sleeping boy could hear someone call him from his meaningless sleep.

_"Sasuke its time to wake up, koi" the soft whisper could be heard from his right side. Effortlessly he let his eyelids flutter as his onyx eyes looked to his nothing but the white title ceiling. "Teme you've been asleep for three days already" stated a soft voice making the seventeen year old turn to his love one._

_"Naruto?" he asked as his vision cleared to see him blond there sitting there smiling at him sadly as he wore a plain white shirt along with pair of black pants. He could see the bandages that Naruto wore along his chest and around his tan arms where he could see blood already going through his dobe. "Don't you think you should change your bandages dobe?" he asked and saw Naruto just laugh at him gently before he shook his head._

_"I'll be fine, just wanted to be here when you woke is all" assured Naruto making the black haired boy only nod from his answer that he gave him. _

_"So how did the mission go?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the blond who merely smiled at him but saw his eyes sadden from the question._

_"It went well; we also got the villager back to Suna. Everyone is okay expecting for one" answered Naruto as he looked down from his boyfriend's eyes. Sasuke could only look at how his boyfriend's eyes fluttered down to the ground and away from where he saw Naruto's face._

_"What happened Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he tried to stand up but was gently lied back down by his boyfriend's hands._

_"You'll find out tomorrow Teme" he playfully teased making the seventeen year old glare at him before he let himself rest on his soft white pillow. As he heard the door silently open, making him turn towards the door to see Naruto walking away._

_"Naruto where are you going?" asked Sasuke as he felt his eyes suddenly start to feel drowsy. Naruto could only stop glanced back from his shoulder to smile at his boyfriend._

_"I only came to say good-bye Sasuke. I have to go now," he answered making Sasuke's eyes widen as he tried to fight off the sleep that was taking over his body._

_"Naruto...don't leave...me" he begged as he felt all his body start to shut down, saw Naruto turn back towards him where he now stood by his bed side in matter of seconds._

_"I'll stay with you tonight alright?" he asked making the Uchiha nod, scooted over to make the blond room on the bed and felt the bed go down from the extra weight. He smiled in content feeling the warm arms around his waist as he rested his head on his chest where he heard the steady heart beat he always heard before he went to sleep. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha, remember that" whispered Naruto and looked down to see his boyfriend looking at him with small smile._

_"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki" he replied automatically making the blond chuckle softly. "Sing me that lullaby Naruto please" whimpered Sasuke as heard his blond laugh at his childish but soon heard him humming the first part of the song before he heard the words come in after._

_**It would be nice if  
we could throw away everything  
but what is most important;  
Reality is just cruel**_

_Naruto could only look down to Sasuke seeing him grasp his shirt tightly not wanting him to leave yet. When in truth it was almost time before his soul would disappear. _

_**Whenever I close my eyes  
you're there,  
smiling**_

_Sasuke could only smile at the truth as heard those soft words his boyfriend sang to him, knowing it was all but truth. Since he could always see Naruto smiling behind his shut eye lids where no one could take him away from him ever._

_**Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep  
**_

_Naruto continued to sing is as he tried to memorize his lover appearance before his time would soon come to leave him when he only wanted to stay with him yet that was not part of the plan anymore._

_**Are all people sad?  
They are forgetful creatures...**  
_

_Sasuke could only feel content in his love one's arms knowing there wouldn't be anyone who'd be more comfortable around than the boy who was holding as though he was an expensive porcelain doll, knowing fully well that he would never forget Naruto._

_**For that which you should love,  
for that which gives love:  
give it your all **_

_Each breath he took was the last time he could ever see his beloved Uchiha so much pain that threatened to over come his already deceased soul he had now for these past days he kept watch over his love's sleeping body, he only wished to never say good-bye but it was now or never._

_**Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road;  
we've hurt each other along the way **_

_It was almost time before Naruto's soul finally disappeared from this cold world that his Sasuke would have to live through without him. Only few words away before he left his little Uchiha, who'd be left here as he would leave forever._

_**Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep **_

_Sasuke could feel his heart suddenly start to hurt knowing something was wrong as he felt his blond's breath almost hitched but he continued his song the was coming to an end. There his body gave away to the dark sleep that was threatening to over come him in the beginning now take over expect for his senses._

_**Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road,  
but we've finally arrived  
**_

_Naruto's heart clenched as he finished his last words of his song that was meant for his one and only love. Tears now dripped down his tan face but he quickly wiped them away not wanting to wake his already sleeping boyfriend. _

_"I'm sorry my koi, please forgive me but remember I'll always be with you no matter what anyone says" whimpered Naruto in Sasuke's ear as he started to glow white. There he kissed the boy one last time as he felt Sasuke kiss him back, his body soon started to disappear into nothing but flakes of light. _

_"Good-bye Uchiha Sasuke please don't forget I love you no matter what" he whispered lastly before his upper body turned to nothing but tiny sparks of light leaving a sleeping Uchiha in his departure as a lone tear trailed down the porcelain skin. _

Snow continued to fall throughout the night where now nothing was left but the last Uchiha who would soon wake to find his light gone forever where he couldn't follow him like he did so many times. There the snow continued to fall like tears from their Naruto as he had left his love one behind knowing the pain that was to come to Sasuke. Yet when day brake rouse, sun was to be shown but there wasn't any light expect only snow continued to fall softly than harder as many have thought was to be. "Naruto...?" asked Sasuke as his voice was soft and somewhat croaky from the lack of water.

"Sasuke your AWAKE!" cried out Sakura who stood up from her seat by the bed side. She saw her teammate only ignore as he sat up slightly from the pain around his waist.

"Where's Naruto" asked Sasuke as he continued to look around the room seeing no one but Sakura who looked down sadly down to the ground as she tried to ignore his question. "Where's Naruto" repeated Sasuke as she glared at the girl who now fidget of his gaze.

"You don't remember than, what happened in the mission do you Sasuke?" questioned Sakura, where her eyes raised to meet the Uchiha's onyx where they were filled with anxiety, somewhat fear.

"What happened Sakura? Where's Naruto?" repeated Sasuke making the pink haired Kunoichi silently let a tear fall before she answered her teammate's question.

"You remember that we were to take the villager to Suna, well we were attacked remember?" explained Sakura making Sasuke suddenly eyes widen as the faint memory came to him. "You remember that those missing Nins attacked us and Naruto had protected you from that kunai that was meant for your heart which was coated with a special ointment to kill all blood cell, to stop all organs function because of the speed the poison had." explained Sakura as she saw her teammate sit there in front of her in silence. Sasuke could only sit there as Sakura explained the poison that took his bright, smiling, Naruto away from his arms. There he sat as he heard Sakura call out to him suddenly a silent flash back form his boyfriend's death came to him making him relive the unforgettable past once more.

_**Flash Back**_

_**"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at his teammate who got in front of him before the kunai could reach his own chest. He caught his boyfriend as he fell back from the attack, pulled out the kunai that now was coated with his blood as well as a poison for assignation that he knew had no cure for. "Naruto...Stay AWAKE" ordered Sasuke as he tried to locate anything to stop his love one to die.**_

_**"I'm going die...aren't I...Sasuke?" whispered Naruto making the Uchiha shake in fear and saddens.**_

_**"You're Not...going die, Naruto" stammered Sasuke as he held the now shivering blond to him where blood now covered both of them.**_

_**"Yourrr...a...bbad...liier" stuttered Naruto as his voice became weary, where his body now started to tremble from the poison that was flowing through out his whole entire body in the mere seconds. Sasuke could only gasp as tears were now threatening to flow down his face, as he held the boy he loved in his arms.**_

_**"Shhhh...save you energy koi! I know your going make it and we'll laugh at this later ne," he explained helplessly. He only tightened his grip as he heard his lover coughs of pain where now his lungs were dieing away because of the ruthless poison. **_

_**"Kyuubbiii...can'tttt...sssaavee...me thiiss timmee. Please Sas..uke...stoppp...makkking...false hoopes" answered back Naruto where now his vision began to get blurry from the now deadly poison he knew was killing from the inside.**_

_**"You're not going DIE!" argued Sasuke, where in the back of his mind that all his words were nothing but false hopes.**_

_**"There's...no...cure foor...thiss...pooison Sasuke! Stop lieinnng to me" whispered Naruto where he now had more trouble to talk to Sasuke that was holding him close to his chest.**_

**_"I don't want to lose you Naruto" whimpered Sasuke who now was tearing up from the death to come to the person he vowed with his own life to protect but failed. _**

**_"I...dddonn't...wantt...to...leeavve...yyouu...eeiither," whimpered back Naruto as he felt his body now dieing away by the seconds. Tears now trialed down his tan skin where Sasuke desperately tried to look for Sakura but saw that she was fighting along with Kakashi where the costumer watched from fear in the background. "I'm sorry Sasuke..."whispered Naruto as his heart finally shut down from the deadly poison. _**

**_"Naruto WAKE UP!" cried out Sasuke as he shook the blond that lay limp in his arms. "Naruto..please..talk to me!" begged Sasuke as he shook his boyfriend's body that now lay lifelessly. "NARUTO!" he yelled helplessly as tears flowed down his face, he tightly held the blond as much closer to him while whispering to his love one to come back, to stop faking and surprise him by waking up._**

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Sasuke I'm..." started Sakura but was stopped seeing Sasuke glare at her colder than usual seeing his eyes now lifeless.

"You're wrong, he's alive" he stated softly.

"Sasuke please let Nar..." once more Sakura started but was stopped seeing Sasuke suddenly look at her with tears in his dark onyx eyes.

"You're wrong he's alive!" he argued as tears now threatened to flow down from his eyes.

"Sasuke" she whispered sadly as tears now trailed down her face more.

"Don't say he's dead when he isn't! He was here earlier before you came" argued Sasuke as he glared at his teammate.

"Sasuke please, understand Naruto is…"started Sakura but was cut off when Sasuke jumped out of the bed, where blood now flowed down his arms as the IVs that were in his wrist soon lay on ground. Quickly before Sakura could stop him, Sasuke jumped through the window breaking the fragile glass as cuts soon scarred his pale skin.

"SASUKE!" screamed Sakura as she raced towards the window where now shattered glass mixed with blood of her friend lay on the ground, her emerald eyes squinted as she tried to see where he went but the snow got in the way making his form disappear within the snow's fog.

Sasuke could only run blindly through the glistening snow that now turned in to blizzard as the winds hurled him back but he continued. His bare feet jumped through the rooftops where he almost slipped but he used his charka from falling down. Coldness pierced his skin like needles that he couldn't make go away, yet he raced the clock not allowing him to stop or be stopped from any one. He knew the others would come to find him, he didn't wish to be found. So they could force him to see the world that he didn't, or to be part of, without his light that was gone forever. But without knowing himself blood slipped down his arms where the glass scared him when he escaped the hospital as well when the IV's where in his wrist. His vision was becoming blurry from the lack of his dark blood that he couldn't and didn't want to stop from flowing down his arms.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked himself as his body stopped from the lack of energy, charka he used along with his sharigan that disappeared from his eyes. There he stood looking at the grave stone that his beloved's name was engraved on it. **_'It's not true!'_** he thought angrily at himself when deep down he knew it was true. The grave that was surrounded with flowers from their entire friend's and sensei's' along with the Hokage's surrounding it making his eyes flow with tears once more. "It's all true…" he whimpered softly where now his knees gave away from the lack of energy he used to escape. His heart was clenching as the words death were repeating over his mind, snow continued to flow down from the dark heaven upon him making him shiver from winter's cold grasp that now held him tightly.

"Naruto…I'm so sorry" he whimpered, his hand silently traced his love's one name on the gravestone. Coughing soon erupted from his chest, Sasuke could only cough more; soon blood he coughed covered the snow in front of him. A lone trial of blood was left by his lip after he finally controlled his coughing fit but unknown to him a white light glow formed from the snow flakes behind him.

"_You're a fool to come out here, Teme" called out a solid voice from behind Sasuke making him slowly look back to make his eyes widen. _

"_Naruto…?" he asked softly as he tried to get up but his hands that supported his upper body let him down. Yet instead of falling to the cold snow he was held by the soft arms that he thought he wasn't going to feel anymore. There he felt a light finger wiped away his blood that trailed down his lips to his chin. _

"_Sasuke, why did you come out here in this cold weather? You're going get sicker and look at your self! Your more paler than before you idiot" scolded Naruto as he held the shivering boy to his chest. _

"_But your dead…how can you be…here?" stuttered Sasuke as he held the black shirt his Naruto had on. He hugged the boy from the waist as the warmth he felt soon covered him like a blanket._

_Naruto could only chuckle before answering, "I'm here because you my idiot of Uchiha is dying in the cold when I left you in a nice warm bed this morning". Sasuke could only smile knowing he was telling the truth and felt his koi comb his finger through his hair like he used to do before when he was shivering or depressed at times. _

"_Are you going leave me Naruto?" questioned Sasuke as he looked from his pillow that was Naruto's chest to face the warm sapphire orbs that he fell in love with._

"_Of course not since you can't even live without me Teme" answered Naruto as he tightened his grip on the Uchiha who could only sigh in contentment. He heard the blond only laugh softly before feeling his chin being turned upward to meet a pair of warm lips. "Let's go home my koi" he heard Naruto whisper to him as he felt the pair of lips again on his own making him almost melt from their warmth as he kissed his love one back. Soon they both started to glow a nice white color, soon their bodies turned into nothing but flakes of white glistening snow that blew away by the wind. They both left behind but a broken shell of Sasuke that had smile on his face where his eyes were closed and was leaning on his love one's grave. That's where everyone found him after the blizzard suddenly disappeared out of nowhere; the villager buried the last Uchiha with his love one._

_That's the end of the story of the demon boy who many have called before his death, to whom came back from his after life for his lover. Now each winter you can see two forms standing side by side on the Hokage Monuments where their smiling at each other before disappearing into nothing but white glistening snow just like they did when they disappeared before the couple crossed the after life._

_**The End

* * *

****I really hope you liked this story that took me about two days to finish and I hope you'll review and tell me if my story was good or bad but I really don't need any flames either. But I truely hope you did like it ** _

**_Kyubbi-Emo-Sama_**


End file.
